


One Foot

by kuwdora



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: Taking this one step at a time
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	One Foot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faneunice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/gifts).



> Cal Ketis and his perseverance and found family! I love them so much!!
> 
> download: [right click save as](http://kuwdora.com/vids/kuwdora_onefoot.zip) \- thanks to @epershand for hosting!

Song: One Foot by Walk the Moon


End file.
